Nowadays, mobile phones usually include a smart card comprising essential elements for the functioning of the phone. We can refer to a user's “mobile equipment” which, in the GSM system (“Global System for Mobile Communication”), in the GPRS system (“General Packet Radio Service”) and in the UMTS system (“Universal Mobile Telecommunications System”—also known as “Third Generation of Mobile Telephony”, comprises:                a terminal, (which is usually defined as “mobile phone” and includes a phone case, a screen, a keyboard, a power supply unit and different circuits); and        a smart card.        
A smart card consists of an electronic device similar to a PC in its architecture, but inserted within a plastic card. Smart cards are based on an embedded system which consists of the following elements:                CPU: Central Processing Unit. It may also consist of a cryptoprocessor.        Volatile Memory: It is the memory unit used for temporary data storage. Usually, it is a RAM memory.        Non-Volatile Memory: This memory stores data permanently. It is used for storage of directories, files and applications or programmes as it occurs in the hard disk of a conventional PC. Within this group, we usually refer to two types of memory:        ROM Memory: It is indelible, and some applications necessary for the card to start are loaded thereon;        EEPROM Memory: It can be written on and deleted, but its lifespan depends on the number of writings on it. Directories, files and some applications are stored in this memory.        In/out unit: Element through which the card can be linked to an external device, for example to a mobile terminal, a card reader, etc.The communication of the smart card with the different external devices is based on 5-byte commands in which the action to be fulfilled is indicated. On some occasions, the command contains necessary data to run the action, for example, updating a file in the card. On some other occasions, the card has to send data back to the device which requested the action, for example, when reading a file.        
As it occurs in a PC, it is possible to install several applications of any kind in a smart card, for example:                electronic purse applications;        user's data management applications;        security applications.        
All the information related to the functioning and architecture of the smart cards is found in ISO standards 7816 (from part 1 to part 9).
The smart card used in a mobile phone should have a SIM application installed (if GSM/GPRS), a USIM application (if it is UMTS), or both.
The SIM (“Subscriber identity Module”) application is a module or application which authenticates the user of the GSM/GPRS for the net and stores user's personal information. The USIM (“Universal Subscriber Identity Module”) application fulfills the same functions as the SIM application, but for the UMTS net.
Some of its most important functions are:                Storing the user's code, necessary for his/her univocal identification in the net. Said code is known by the name of IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity).        Executing the algorithms necessary for the user's identification in the corresponding net.        Calculating the keys necessary to encrypt the communication.        Arranging the PINs and their unblocking keys.        Storing and arranging operator information.        Storing and arranging of user information: diary, short messages etc.All the information related to SIM application is found in the 3GPP TS 51.011 standard. Information related to U/SIM application is found in the ETSI TS 102 221 and 3GPP TS 31.102 standards.        
At first, mobile terminals were only capable of sending commands to the cards, while the cards were only capable of responding to commands which came from the mobile terminal. Later, mobile terminals and cards evolved in a way that allowed both sending and receiving commands. In this way, a U/SIM application was now capable of requesting a mobile terminal to send a short message, to make a phone call etc. This functionality allows, therefore, the development of applications in the card which manage the mobile phone peripherals (display, keyboard, sending of short messages, making of phone calls, etc.) opening doors to new applications which add value to the mobile equipment.
These applications already existing in the card and capable of sending commands to the mobile terminal are known by the name of “SIM Toolkit Applications” when supported by SIM, and “USIM Toolkit Applications” when supported by U/SIM.
The high level procedures, contents, and coding of the commands are conveniently specified in the standard 3GPP TS 51.014 for SIM application and in the standards 3GPP TS 31.111 and TS 102 223 for USIM application.
The cards may be implemented using different technologies. One of the technologies the present invention can be used with is Java Card. Java Card technology allows U/SIM Toolkit applications to be remotely loaded in the card, and defines an architecture based on an element called U/SIM Toolkit Framework which controls the execution of all the U/SIM Toolkit sessions in the card.
FIG. 1 represents the functioning of the U/SIM Toolkit Framework.
U/SIM Toolkit U/SAT 1-U/SAT 4 applications start functioning when certain events are received from terminal 20, for example: “user selected an item from a list of options”, “a short message has been received”, “user is trying to make a phone call”, etc.
When U/SAT applications are loaded on the card 10, they indicate to U/SIM Toolkit Framework 11 which events they wish to be triggered with. U/SIM Toolkit Framework receives the events from the terminal and sends the corresponding application/s. From that moment on, the U/SAT application signaled will exchange U/SIM Toolkit commands with the terminal, always controlled by U/SIM Toolkit Framework. If several U/SAT applications wish to be triggered when they receive the same event from the terminal, the U/SIM Toolkit Framework will first trigger one of them (the one with highest priority) and after this one has been triggered, the U/SIM Toolkit Framework will trigger the next one with highest priority.
From all the standard mechanisms used to trigger a U/SIM Toolkit application during the memory, we shall mention the following:                “Menu Selection” Mechanism: When the U/SAT applications are loaded on the U/SIM card, they indicate to the U/SIM Toolkit Framework that they want to be triggered by “menu”, the name of the entry which shall refer to them, and another series of parameters. The U/SIM Toolkit Framework builds a list of options with the data of all the applications which want to be triggered by “menu”, and requests the terminal to integrate it as menu among the ones already offered to the user. When the user selects one of the options offered in the menu, the terminal will notify the U/SIM Toolkit Framework that the corresponding U/SIM Toolkit application will be triggered.        
The problem lies in the fact that the standards on U/SIM Toolkit do not specify the place in which the menu built by the smart card has to be located within the terminal tree menu. Nowadays, there are plenty of menu options offered by mobile terminals, and most of them usually locate the menus related to the cards in quite remote places which the users cannot easily find. The cards are property of the Operator and within their menus, facilities of access to the added value services are implemented, but users desist from using these services because they cannot easily find the menu in their terminal.
That is to say, the operator menu which provides access to the most usual services thereof such as news, weather forecast, draws, assistance services etc. is only accessible by means of a link provided by the terminal. This menu is built from a group of U/SIM Toolkit applications on the card, and the standard U/SIM Toolkit itself does not provide any more tools for its triggering.                “Call Control” Mechanism: When the U/SAT applications are loaded on the U/SIM card, they indicate the U/SIM Toolkit Framework that they want to be triggered every time the user starts a call, tries to send a SS or a USSD chain. When the user dials the destination numbers, the characters of SS or USSD chain, and pushes the call button, the U/SIM Toolkit Framework shall send such information to the U/SAT application, which may stop, allow, or modify the call, the SS operation or the USSD operation. From all the applications which can be loaded on the card, only one U/SAT application can be registered to this mechanism.        
The use of abbreviations and acronyms is well known in the field of mobile telephony. Next, we provide a glossary of acronyms/terms which are used along the present descriptive memory:    3GPP The 3rd Generation Partnership Project    ETSI European Telecommunications Standards Institute    GPRS General Packet Radio Service    GSM Global System for Mobile Communications    IMSI International Mobile Subscriber Identity    PIN Personal Identification Number    U/SAT U/SIM Application Toolkit    U/SIM UMTS Subscriber Identification Module    SS Supplementary Service    UMTS Universal Mobile Telecommunications System    USSD Unstructured Supplementary Service Data